still cant think of a title
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Ok. Martin is Elsa, Chris is Anna. Simple enough. Also, Martin is the COMPLETE OPPOSITE of Elsa, but, I'm gonna roll with it.
1. Why?

**Hello guys! Ok, so this is my first Disney thing. Hope you in joy!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Wild Kratts or Disney. I only own Hanna.**

Chris: Wait, wait. You have how many older sisters?

Hanna: 12 older sisters. 3 of them, pretended I was invisible. Literally. For 2 years!

Chris: That's awful!

Hanna: It's what sisters do!

Chris: And brothers! Martin and I where really close when we were little. Then one day, he just, shut me out. And I never knew why.

Hanna: I would never shut you out!

(Love is an open door. Reversed parts.)

Chris and Hanna: We would like, your blessing , of our marriage!

Martin: I'm sorry. I'm confused.

Chris: Well we haven't worked out all the details our selves yet, we still have to plan the reception, the food, *Gasp* we could invite all 12 of your sisters!

Martin: Wait...

Chris: Of course we have the room I don't know what we are going to do with it...

Martin: Chris! No one's sisters are coming here, no one is getting married.

Chris : What?

Martin: Chris, May I speak to you? Alone?

Chris : NO. Whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us!

Martin: Fine. You can't marry a girl you just met!

Chris : You can if it's true love!

Martin : Chris, what do you know about true love?

Chris : More than you do! All you know is how to shut people out!

Martin : You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no! Now, excuse me.

Hanna : Your highness, if I may...

Martin : NO, you may not. I, think you should go. The party is over, close thaw gates!

Chris : Martin! Wait!

( Chris grabs Martin's glove as he is leaving )

Martin : Give me back my glove!

Chris : Martin, please please! I can't live like this any longer!

Martin : (with tears in his eyes) Then leave!

Chris: What did I ever do to you?

Martin : Enough Chris.

Chris : No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What, are you so afraid of?!

Martin : I said, ENOUGH! ( giant blast of ice ssurrounds Martin with ice )

Croud : Gasp!

Duchess of Weslton : Sorcery!

Chris : Martin?


	2. Night In The Throne Room

**What up? I'm back with another chappie! Holla! Whoa. That was weird. Anyway! Chapter 2! Oh, btw. I forgot to mention that the last chapter, is my favorite scene in the movie. Anyway, On with the show! Or story. Whatever! Read or you will suffer the wrath of Disneyandwildkrattfangirl! *evil laugh* Seriously! What is with me! Maybe ****I've been spending to much time with Jimmy?**

It was a peaceful night in Arendell. Everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds. Well, not everyone. Little Prince Chris, was climbing his big brother's bed, whisper shouting, trying to get his attention.

"Psst! Martin? Martin! Wake up! Wake up!" He said, shaking his brother. Martin opened one sleepy eye lazily.

"Chris, go back to sleep."

"But I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So I have to play!" He flopped on top of his brother dramatically.

"Go play by your self!" And he pushed his brother off the bed. Chris sat on the floor, thinking. Suddenly, he idea. He climbed back up the bed and whispered in his brother's ear.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Martin looked up at him, smiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The boys ran into the ball room. They ran to the middle, was Giggling.

" Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Martin beckoned his little brother forward, making a ball of snow in his hands, while Chris marveled at the fact that his brother could do that.

"Ready?"

Chris nodded his head eagerly. Martin shot the snow up into the air while Chris danced around yelling, "This is amazing!"

"Watch this!" Martin called. He stomped his foot on the ground, and ice covered the floor. Martin made mountain of snow for them to slide down on. Then they made a snowman.

"Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

Chris started jumping from snow pile, to , while Martin made them rise with his magic. Then, Chris started jumping to fast.

"Wait! !"

Chris couldn't hear him over his own laughs. Then he jumped before Martin was ready. In panic, he shot a blast of ice at Chris, meaning to hit the ground, but accidentally hitting Chris in the head. Chris then fell,to the ground, unconciencs. Martin quickly ran to his brother's side. He held his head as a streak of white appeared in Chris's brown hair.

"Momma! Pappa!" Martin yelled. The ice turned to frost, all the snow piles crumbled to the ground, as well as their snowman. "It's ok Chris. I got you." Their parents burst into the room, shocked at all the ice. When they saw the boys, they ran over.

"Martin! This is getting out of hand!" His father told him.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry Chris!" Their mother picked up Chris saying,

"He's ice cold!"

"I know have to go!"

**I'm gonna leave you there. Next time : Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**Send in any scenes from frozen you want do through the review box down there! TTYL! I'm spending _way_ to much time with Jimmy!**


	3. Do you wanna build a snowman?

***walks onto stage mumbling* Word of advice: NEVER try to make Yakko where a shirt when he doesn't want to! I'll have these bruises for months!**

Chris ran to the window, and jumped up and down excitedly when he saw snow. He ran to Martin's door and kicked.

"_Martin? Do you wanna build a snowman? Common let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"_

_"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" [1]_

_"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_

Martin sighed with annoyance. _"Go away Chris!"_

_"Ok, bye..."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_" Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride out bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue! I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! (Hang in there Joan!) It gets a little lonely, all these empty room. Just watch the hours tick by!"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Chris was running past Martin's room, almost knocking, but thought better of it. Instead, he ran up to his parents, who were packing for a trip, saying

"See you in two weeks!"

They were in the entry hall, while Martin was bowing to them before they left.

"So you have to go?"

"You'll be fine Martin."[2]

But, as they were half way there, a storm came. The sailors tried everything, but there was nothing they could do. The ship capsized, leaving Martin and Chris orphaned...

Chris was the only one of the brothers to attend the funeral.

After ward, Chris went to Martin's room.

_"Martin? Please, I know your in there. People are asking where you've been. They say, 'Have courage' and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you...wanna build a snowman?"_

**You guys are lucky! Here is...Of Course I wanna Build A Snowman! Stop being sad!**

_"Chris?"_

_"Of course I wanna build a snowman! There I've said it. I've confessed! I need to stay locked up inside. I hate to hide. I know it's for the best! I know your still my best friend, I wish that I, could be out there by your side! Of course I wanna build a snowman! Oh how I'd love to build a snowman! Wait up Chris! Ok...bye..."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_"Of course I wanna build a snowman! And run around and dance and play! I'm really lonely stuck inside my room! My life's all gloom and doom, but here I've gotta stay! (Hang in there Martin!) I know you feeling lonely, I know I am too. But my powers will not subside!_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_"Chris?"_

_"Yes, I know your out there. It...must've been tough on your own. But now my magic, has grown much two strong. I feared this all along. Must be alone...nut you deserve muchalk better, then what I can be. There's nothing that I can do?_

Chris:_ Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Martin: Yes. I wanna build a snowman!_

_Conceal...don't feel...don't let, it show..._

**Ok...maybe I was wrong about doing that...oh well! La la la laaa! *skips away***

**[1] He's playing with dolls. So what?!**

**[2]Famous last words...**


End file.
